


蝴蝶与云雀

by saltyland



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyland/pseuds/saltyland
Kudos: 3





	蝴蝶与云雀

一个杀人犯总是能写出一手好文章，对此我一直深信不疑。何况我还是半个旅行家，被两国警察加翻译押上飞机又护送到法庭的滋味可不是人人都享受过的。狱卒的圆头皮鞋抵着我的脊椎骨，钢笔握在手里，稿纸平摊在水泥地上，和我的膝盖一起。他大声呵促着我快点动笔，为了这份自白书，入管局已经下催了好几道批文。墨汁洇在纸头，我却如何都写不出一个字。

是我忘记了这个故事吗？怎么可能，那些痛苦焦灼的夜里， 我都是靠将指针拨回我们相遇的那天，不快一分，也不慢一秒，周而复始来渡过的。我只是——我告诉他们，我身体里有太多觉醒剂和大麻，要等它们消退才能把破碎的记忆拼凑起来。狱卒拿着我的尿检单不可置否地摇摇头，“最多一周”，在关上门前他这样说。

我只是不知如何称呼他，这要怪罪于两种语言的暧昧性。在他必须持有的特别永驻卡上，他是张超，普通的，在自动拍照机里五秒成像的，高中学历的，混合着千禧年前中国独有的冬白菜气味的张超。在来梦来人里，他是蝶々，バタフライ，穿着张扬过度的西装，疏远而诱惑，推杯换盏时像冷水中的亚特兰大鲸。可在我怀里，这个美丽的生灵，请允许我这样概括他，即使他贫瘠的词汇量追不上他钟爱的每一首英摇，即使左数第三颗龋齿总是治不好，让他偏头痛，即使他看似在任何到过的，中国、日本、俄罗斯、英美澳的方寸土地扎根绽放，他依然是不属于这个世界的，我永远的小蝴蝶。

“如果我说，”我有些天真地，对水泥墙上恸哭的眼睛似的泥点儿说，“我说，我只是去追一只蝴蝶，一睁眼却发现被钉在墙上的是自己，有谁会相信呢？”

2007年夏天，我在京都大学文学部结束了升为准教授的第一半学期，比共坐办公室的同僚早几步得到有薪休假。他们打趣地对我说这回我有时间完成手上那卷太和浮华清洗史录了。没错，我有必要谈一谈我这群海归占大多数的文学院伙伴们，将英美文学手册影印成几不可见的正反面，交给毫无经验的大学一年级按凡例整理出其中普鲁斯特主题的部分，办公桌上有社科，育儿，甚至僭越文职的赤军山庄事件实录，却不愿在除必要备课时间外为本职工作献出半个小时。  
长久以来对中国语言文学的研读让两种文化在我体内相互撕扯地共生，在与研究室内的中国留学生交流时我意识到，我的中文僵硬得好似没牙老朽爱用唾液慢慢泡化的煎饼。他们说我古板，没有社交，没有爱好，某次脚腕挫伤不得不卧床休息，几位同事和学生来探望，见我在病床上仍不释《云麓漫钞》一卷，便笑称我如眼疾近盲却靠脑中万字十三经作《寒柳堂记梦》的陈鹤寿陈寅恪先生。寅恪，云雀，这是我另一处无法理解的，女同志喜爱为一切生物（包括非生物）起奇怪的绰号，无机体不能开口，可给人起的绰号，在我心中那是极度亲密，甚至耳鬓床笫之间才能叫出口的。现在那位姓仲村的拉美文学女讲师叫我“云雀”，我在病床上竟生出无端的恼火和悲凉，不知是玩笑还是讽刺，总之尴尬地婉言回驳。仲村见状轻咳了几声化解了沉默的局面，又对我说。  
“不如去散散心吧。”

脚伤痊愈之后正值暑假，我被迫坐上东海道新干线，在静冈山梨一段，富士山宛若咫尺，前排的小学生兴奋地拉开窗帘，我却觉得聒噪如此漫长。对于假期我也只有一个模糊的概念，大概是由于天生的悲观心态与后天的专业熏陶，总将自己当作封建王朝的落魄才子，一旦脱离上传下达的连轴转就有一肚子的愤懑凄怨，躲入故纸堆，说吟不得吟，像砌墙一样推敲到每一平方的水泥，像刘歆马融郑玄之类古文家，守着坏壁之经，与贱妾茕茕明月皎皎之词也并无区别了。而成功的文学家大多是失败的政客，失败的政客和疲于奔命的劳动阶级坐在肮脏的面馆里相对无言，我低头数着自己整整齐齐的履历与知识体系，他将汗巾甩在肩头看了我一眼，在那个眼神中我清楚地看到了厌恶与轻蔑。

我在那一瞬间感受到了恐惧，然后开始想，云雀。  
云雀。

我联系到住在东京的一位中国人故友C，C与我的人生旅程大相径庭，他大学期间研究比较文学与比较文化，是胡安·鲁尔福的忠实爱好者，他曾在墨西哥农村罹患长达半年的肺炎而拒服西药，也无病呻吟地做过永远的“伦敦人”，如今到了日本却奇异地稳定下来。说稳定，他仍是每日在边缘游走，一年前的通话中，我听说他干起了灰色地带的勾当，想是在日本找到了最魔幻而现实的土壤。“你该出去走走的，看看你所在世界的反面”，他在电话里这样对我说。  
而如今我见到了C，背靠歌舞伎町的灯红酒绿，并无魔幻仅有现实，他的体型没有多大改变，但气质与我之前见到所有阶段的他都不同，还是笑着，那笑有些惊心动魄后的矛盾和凌乱，对我说，“就在这里。”

C为我安顿好了住处，随后在新宿的某个割烹小馆小酌了几杯，我一如既往地以圣贤之语论报国之志，酒过三巡，他藏着掖着的腌臜事儿也不留痕迹地流出来，我曾叹服于他笔记中燃烧的原野和南美荒凉大地上的死亡力，此时落得俗人一个，不禁摇头连连叹气，他见我如此便笑，“这可是整个日本与生，与死最近的地方。”

是的，就在这里，我见到了他。如果再次迈入伊甸园中这棵茁壮、鲜活的知善恶树冠下，我不知道自己是否有勇气斩断我那该死的好奇心，即使那个忧愁的、却又如融化的枫糖般教人难舍难分的男人一丝不挂地跪在我脚下，将湿透的足尖踩在洒满酒精的碎玻璃上，也毫不犹豫地扭过头，让海浪从我脑海中干枯的礁石上退下，再也，再也，再也不靠近那片欢笑声半步，让他在生满合欢花或青苔的烂泥中，在夏日刚开始的暴雨里孤单地、孤独地一个人活下去。  
我不知道，我甚至抑制不住笔尖的摇晃，不知道是否，能抵挡住，他。

当时的我尚未预料到那片浓云背后所藏匿的电闪雷鸣，我从善如流地跟随C进了一家Club，来梦来人，风营法管制范围下各色行业的深浅我是不懂的，只觉装潢奢华又诡异。卡座前方是空荡的舞台，音响无机制的频道烘托又搅乱着浮躁的空气。几杯酒下肚，我推脱去卫生间，推开铺满雾气的玻璃门洗了脸，隔间推门走出一个湿淋淋的男人。

说男人，他更像个少年。个子高高，带了些青春期破土追云的羸弱。也许十八、十九？后来我才知道他用蹩脚的烟熏和口红隐瞒了年龄，未成年便拿着风营法禁止的签证打起黑工——“我要当富一代呀”，他说。那名少年像刚从泳池或雨林中匍匐而出，弯腰在水龙头下——这回我知道他是怎样把自己弄湿的了，然后转过头看向我。他身后是一幅画，米开朗基罗·达·卡拉瓦乔无边框布上的一幅油画，上面是一对偷情的赤裸的少男少女，躲在常青藤或葡萄架或小瀑布之下，掩映在青铜和墨绿色的枝叶以及大串晶莹的葡萄中间，果实与叶子明快的光影与显露脉纹的肉体奇幻地混杂在一起。

回过神来时画里的狡猾少男已经掐住了我的脖子，用待哺的幼燕般稚嫩而放肆的声音同我说了一个词，我现在仍能完美地在脑海中重现，“救救我。”救什么？我腿脚酸麻地向后躲，却被一双眼睛检验猎物似的打量了，我的狼狈的，凌乱不堪的中年人的脸——遇到他之前，我的前半生当真是与死无差了！五秒，也许只有三秒，我从不足一枚叶片厚的缝隙中观察他，他的眼睛在被设计好的灯光的照射下时而昏黄，时而是透明的琥珀色，睫毛——我陷入了极度的懊悔之中，我想如果把那些死掉的黑目蝶放在正午的烈日下，它在冒出滋滋的浓烟前，翅尾的粽紫色绒毛一定如他的睫毛一般，可惜我已无从比较了。金星挂上他滴着水的鼻尖，那滋味定是甜美而浓稠的——它们有一部分滴落在我的面颊，维纳斯从他的躯干中脱离，嵌入了我的灵魂。

我逃也似的离开卫生间，回到C的身边，还没来得及思考是否要将刚才发生的事讲予我的朋友听——我想百分之百那会成为一个秘密，永远的秘密，舞台却亮起来，那个仿佛刚从消毒水味的池水中爬上来的男人走到中间，拎起一把吉他。《Fly me to the moon》，同世代人尽皆知的片尾曲，歌唱得，说实话，他最要命的永远不是做某一件事，不是他得体的谈吐与缀满甜梦的演出服，而是别的一些当初我还不懂的东西。他扭过头，眼睛里的攻击性仍剑拔弩张着，然后翅膀收拢，对我微笑。或许是记忆的美化，可我眼中的他确实是笑着的，露出得意又刻意的神色，我想那时他就已经锁定猎物了，或者更早。我用残留的意识与C交谈着，时空错乱的村庄，鸽子扇动着翅膀，划破静寂的长空，仿佛试图摆脱白昼。却时不时陷入怀疑，我是否已经死了，死在这个生与死的罅隙间。在一曲唱完之间，我又是否已经习惯于见到身上的某一部分死去呢？

“那个人是干嘛的？”我装作不经意地问C。  
“你可千万别招惹他。”

不必追申C便读取了我言语中的“那个人”，他似乎恶名昭彰，总是万花缠身，是一位troublemaker。问题制造者。问题。制造者。什么是问题？什么是……制造者？听着第二位驻唱歌手的袅袅余音，我却陷入了飘渺的、带有余温的思考中。安娜·O是一个问题吗？精神病学领域里的地界心理学算问题吗？一位耄耋老者的性梦里反复出现青涩的、须穗像柔软的猫咪胡子一般的玉米，他抚摸它腋间透明的膜，将玉米的颗粒摘下，含入口中，那些贝壳腹部中孕育的海水珍珠般的胚胎就流出乳汁，颤抖着呻吟不已，这是一种问题吗？

那么他的问题究竟是什么呢？我花了半个小时思考无果，想去店外透透气，问题自己却跟了过来，“你是日本人？”  
他蹩脚的日语比我砰砰乱跳的心整饬几分——见鬼！我已经四十出头，到了所有心率不齐都可能落下病根儿的年纪了。我说是的，像个初入职场的新人一样手忙脚乱，他念叨了些C对他的照顾，说自己是留学生，打工赚些零花，嘴角弯弯，很是愉快的表情，后来我才知道不论愤怒、不解、轻蔑、悲伤，他总是笑意盈盈，像我爱上他时的样子。见我痴痴地看，他便唤出那要命的，迷人的酒窝来，说你真可爱。——他用了“可爱”这个词，在我的词典中这意味着嶙峋树干上被胶布粘住的，自然脱落的玉兰花，苍白、紧致又即将膨胀的皮肤上金色的绒毛，幼蛾的茧，手背或胸脯上的胎痣，惹人疯狂的、诡诈的、阴郁的、多识，比起万花筒更喜爱三棱镜的天才们。

他像愚蠢而对一切事物捏起嗓子的女高中生，把“可爱”丢向我，又在我措手不及之时，那仍未干的，仿佛被纯净的鲜牛奶浸泡过的嘴唇贴上了我。如果把一万支凿碎的玫瑰泥与果汁浓缩成三厘米见方的无价甜点，那就是他温柔如梦的舌尖，率直地探入我的口中，然后留下了一枚糖块。

那一刻，我闻见了那种沙滩与肉桂调和成的，缓慢流动的薰风，包裹着面前这个少年，像老乔斯城玫瑰色晨光中的一只透明的海鞘。我将永远铭记这种质地、光泽、气味，它们猛烈而脉脉含情地冲撞着我的感官，并持续地，永不疲倦地对我起作用。我想描述这种绵远的宛若漂浮于雪原与山涧之间的感觉，可是，噢，上帝！上帝啊！一切语言与感官的支配者，金字塔的顶峰，只有他，在我的一生中，只有他。一切都无需多言。

他太美了，太美了，太美了。太美了。

我甚至想，如果我那破风箱一般脆弱的心脏就在这一秒停止跳动，如一棵垂垂老矣的海棠树，臣服在他喧闹的，纯洁的，粗野的雪梨花下，我也甘之如饴，求之不得。因为只有这样，他那白璧无瑕的，弥漫着麝香味的吐息才会永恒地，缠绵地为我的死亡而存续下去。

店里有人在叫他的名字，我捕捉了尾音，“バター”，黄油，可他挤不出那样香甜又油腻的卡路里。那双眼睛仍锁着我，“马上下班，等我。嘴里的东西不许吐出来。”  
他像被猎人发现的离群幼狮一样，凶狠地，敏捷地回了巢，我能看见他尖锐的肩胛骨像云雀一样竖起——当云雀俟升至天空的某一高度，会悦悦嘹鸣，而后骤然相折，如被子弹击中般直直落向地面。

糖块开始变苦，我伸出舌头——后来我才知道那是为了躲避搜身，包括我的口袋里都被小偷藏了些精制糖粉——拿下那片糖，不是糖，我的血液开始大肆擂起鼓点，却着了魔似的听从了小偷刻在我耳旁的最后一句话。

是一片迷幻药。

我蹲在店门口不远的路灯下，给C发消息说我身体不舒服先回去了。我想着他，幻觉在脑海中升腾。十七岁，他十七岁，带着一种张扬、迷茫，富有生命力的温暖。十七岁的我跑过面前的洗衣店，姐姐跟在身后。姐姐，我有一个姐姐，与撕下挂历默背节气物候的我相比，她像一只羽翎丰厚的鹰，额头很高，有与我相似的比萨斜塔一般一刀斜下的鼻梁。我记忆中的家姐似乎永远停留在高中，有一次在看了十分钟我枯燥无味的日记后，她突然跟我谈论起爱情，彼时我只有十三四岁，当她口中吐出“爱情”这两个字时，整个人就变得轻飘飘的，额头像抹了蜂蜜，身上散发出一种柔和的、近似东方沙滩或肉桂茶的清香。所以我对爱情的最初理解就是缓慢上升的风，比体温略高，但柔软而熨贴。她说了两三句便出门和同样严格的我的姑妈去升学塾参加无聊的课程了，可我仍吊在那不上不下的漂浮中。

那十分钟简直比一场从京都到青森的驾车旅行还漫长，在药劲儿快让我发抖时，他终于拍了拍我的肩膀。我像被捕兽夹咬住的地鼠，随他去任何地方，掏出钱包，买我从来没伸过手的膨化食品，按下年龄确认，贴着他香喷喷的细瘦手臂沿街走路。他叫张超，我将嘴唇蹙成圆形，「蝶々」，蝴蝶，你是蝴蝶，你是蝴蝶！是的，我是蝴蝶，他笑， バタフライ，Butterfly，大家都这么叫我，Butterfly，バター，Butter。走进酒店，选休息或停留，付钱，进入一间有水车和鹅卵石的神秘异域房间。从来出差时我都随遇而安地住在东横，房间袖珍得像一枚掉落在灌木丛中的贝制纽扣。小蝴蝶把自己铺在床上，从我的口袋里掏出刚才放入的赃物，叫我去洗澡。我才嗅到房间里明显多出外界的潮气，推开浴室门像误入武陵渔人的桃花仙源。那场景竟让我忘记洗澡的含义，又拉上门，跪在他脚边，他晃晃那只透明口袋，“不做吗，很爽的。”

他的两只细瘦的小臂交叠在颈后，露出腋下的一点黑色，它们还蜷曲着，处在从胎毛过度到成年人可恶的、可怕的荷尔蒙战壕的途中，“你最好永远都别洗澡，肮脏的蛀虫，”我们才仅仅见面三、或是四个小时，他呵斥我时就已如此不吝惜那荒腔走板的比喻能力——真是个小天才！Hooray！他被蒙在酒店的浴袍里了，两只光洁的脚露出来，脊柱第十二节到膝窝弯得像象牙木琴凳圆润而流畅的凳腿，又像只被捕虫网扑住的蝴蝶。他叽里咕噜地辱骂着，是中文，我能听懂一部分，另一部分则是浪漫的幻想。小蝴蝶的脚底踹上我的肩膀，壁虎似的勾紧，我吸纳到他整个躯体的温热，散发沐浴乳香气的脚趾正画着一朵潮湿的花。它是淡蓝色的，一朵鲜活的，开在我肩头的花。

“你……”  
他对我的支吾很不耐烦，喉管凸起处沾着一滴水珠，“你什么你，做就拿钱啊。”

我忏悔，那个晚上，我第一次体验了濒死的性爱。可我仍想隐去那些被迷幻药刺激的生理反应，说说他。小蝴蝶，我和他待到清晨，花五万买了他听完一个故事。是我漫长人生中唯一一个可以讲给他的故事。在我十七岁时，邻居家有一个和我年龄相仿的男孩，他似乎不用面对中考这一迫切驶来的大船，听说身体不好，于是常能见到他在小区里玩沙子，在健身器材上，像一只无休止的钟摆。我看着他的表情印证了叔本华的话，不是无聊，就是痛苦，所以我成为了他唯一的玩伴。

就叫他A好了，26字母中的首位，α，连接意识和潜意识的桥梁。A有着蜡白的脸，眼眶下的淤青久久不散，似乎他更适合当我家的孩子，规矩，沉默，说话时句尾永远是下沉的，夏天也将扣子扣到领口最上一颗。我邀请他骑车，野餐，他会根据体力消耗程度回应我的邀约，尽管在脸上看不出悲喜。那时的我最大的乐趣就是看到A露出除平静以外的神色，学校里的同龄人都和我一样散漫而暴力，只有他不同。我掏鼠窝，考试打零蛋或满分，跑遍全镇买来当时最风靡的游戏机放在他的沙堆面前。可每次，不论是惊吓或惊喜，他都淡然地把塔尖的顶端再向天空扶高一寸，对着我，歪一下头。

我像每一个早熟或佯装早熟的少年一样凑近他的耳朵，掂量着语气和呼吸的温度，问他是否知道什么是爱情。他的耳朵向我扇来一阵当归或白术气味的风，反问我，如果明天你就会死，换与一个人呆一天，他会是谁？

没有那样的人。 我家庭圆满，从不担心贫寒与饥饿，不向往班级评优上的溢美之词，我看不到这种以物易物的意义，并看不到我生命终结的必要性。五月气温骤升的时候，家中的纱窗上会有一种飞蛾，翅膀上有对称的眼睛似的斑点，白色，翅尾是一圈黑色的绒毛，泛着棕紫色的光。母亲捉住它们，碾死在废旧报纸里。我观察它们混杂着汁液的尸体，那些色彩斑斓的鳞翅目昆虫，如豹纹蝶或木兰青凤蝶，死去后身上的鳞粉会像枯萎一样，逐渐失去光泽，变为恶臭的香灰，两指可捉的白波纹小灰蝶则不会。而这种飞蛾，就叫它们黑目蛾吧，目状斑点在死后仍栩栩如生。祖父有一个收藏蝴蝶标本的花梨木柜，有一次我拿着有黑目蛾去找他，问他是什么品种，他把完好的尸体放在玻璃盘上，翻那本天鹅绒书套的厚五厘米的昆虫字典，一个下午也没有给出我答案。现在回忆起来，黑目蛾只有在我家东南向的纱窗上才能找到，而发现时通常已经半死不活了。它们不是蝴蝶，所以没有作为标本的价值，随着年龄增长我便再也没见过。后来我问起母亲，她却丝毫不记得童年时她曾摘下或碾碎过多少只奄奄一息的害虫了。

而A，那时给我的感觉就像纱窗上的飞蛾一样，他圆润托盘似的微微凸起的下颌上有几不可见的绒毛，干涸不会让他褪色。开口说话时，他的翅膀收拢，像隔着一层铜质纱网。他说但我有。我嬉笑着盘问他是谁，他却告诉我当他死亡时我会知道答案。我少年时期的博学有礼在A身上全部乱了套，是因为生命的短暂让他不可捉摸，还是人本来就无法纯粹地参透另一个人的灵魂？我的疯狂和执拗，就从那件事开始暴露无遗。

A的性格是百依百顺的，用这个词似乎会造成误解，但他确实是一个从不拒绝的人。我去上补习班，让他帮我看住家门前树上那只知了，如果它爬上第三根粗枝就用捕虫网把它粘下来，回来时就看见一只困住知了的网兜。我不知道他孱弱的身体是怎样爬上那棵需要仰头才能看见全貌的树的，可内心无休止的邪恶却倏地烧起来。那时夏日的暑气已开始散了，我突然有了一个绝妙的想法，我甚至忍不住回过头来为自己的聪明鼓掌发笑。

我告诉他下雨时门前池塘内的蝌蚪会群起而上，它们是青蛙的孩子，既能在陆地上行走，也可在池水中遨游，它们浮起时如果双脚站立在池塘中，蝌蚪就会攀附人的脚，水退了就回不去了，人便可以获得与两栖动物同样的能力，在水中行走和呼吸。他恹恹地听着，并无什么兴趣。我说我想去海底看看，和你一起，你帮帮我，好不好？他果然没有拒绝。终于等到一个雨天，我一如往常去上学，出门前叮嘱他一定要一动不动站在池塘里，我尽全力忍住没有偷笑——我都能想象出A第二日放晴后带着满脚的泥巴前来质问我的样子了。我脚步轻快地去上学，A那天穿了短裤，露出从未见光的白净的脚踝，走向了和我上学路相反的池塘。

下午第一节课，雨如期而至，我望着瓢泼似的雨幕，计算水退的时间。从窗户望向外面是排水系统一塌糊涂的初中操场，伶仃的几颗灌木怔怔地立着。我突然觉得陆地就像海底，风就是浪，鸟就是鱼，植物在浮力里笔直向上，而怀揣过多心事的人太过沉重，跌进河床，但人并不属于水，走得太远就会累，沉得太久就难以呼吸，所以终有一天要浮出水面，到天上去。

那天回到家我特意避开了池塘那条路，探着头看了看邻居家的窗户，有暖黄的灯，便有些懊恼地想他果然是聪明的，这时怕已经吃过晚饭睡觉了。第二日清晨，我匆忙地喝完稀粥，正准备去收获我的猎物，却只见邻居家一片死气沉沉。八个小时后，父亲身着黑色丧服，用低沉的声音告诉我，A死了。

当我回顾这些幼年的日子，在骨骼逐渐发育并结实起来的青壮年期，我的视角总是由下而上的，像一只大张着嘴的青蛙，浑身如爬满癞迹一样灼痛而刺痒。喉中像雨打在泥中一样鸣叫着，水从A的脚趾一直漫到下颚，可我仍能从墨绿色的液体中看见他黄铜色的汗毛，在手臂上，他蜡白的躯干在发光，水却像一道黑色彩虹，或结实的塑胶垃圾袋一样把他攫住了。等回过神来我才发现我在呕吐，他坐在老式平房的秋千架上，不抓住秋千的铁链就无法保持平衡，袜子在细瘦脚踝的衬托下显得松松垮垮，对我说，“当我死的时候。”

我把自己赤裸而卑微地摊开在小蝴蝶面前，说我想你一定能懂，你就是他，亦是他最完美的反面。他点点头说我懂，在酒店雪白的床单上享受着药劲儿过半的颤抖。我便抱着他哭了，蝴蝶，我的小蝴蝶，他那样濒死又鲜活，咯咯笑着，说你叫什么，真该早点认识你呀。  
我拥抱着永生，可灵魂只是装在这例5英尺13英寸的盒子内的一具干瘪虫尸而已。

清醒后我旁敲侧击地给C打了电话，搞清了昨晚我们去的地方并报了平安。C提了小蝴蝶，他只把那当做给初经人事的我的一个下马威，带一点谈论起与自己毫无关联的事情时由良心矫饰而出的，幸灾乐祸的高高在上，不过都撑不过一杯茶的温度降下来的时间。我放下电话，在出了歌舞伎町左转二百米的房产中介挑了个圆眼镜的胖男人，听他充满干劲地介绍每个房子的修筑年数和地铁沿线，枫树和白梅旋转着厉声在风中狂舞。在他与我说这些时，我仿佛在用爱德蒙森词典的断章做拼字游戏，“間取”、“徒歩五分”、“通勤圏内”，一张压抑繁杂的东京地铁交通图上用红笔朱批出的黑白照片。我凭感觉选了一间看得见东京塔的，开始思考如何在一周之内把京都住了六年的家具移到新居。

可如果他不在呢？

我突然像泄了气的气球，几乎要在人来人往的新宿站嚎啕大哭起来。但我是一定要找到他的呀！我摊开房产中介给我的地图，试图回到昨晚那个异域风情的酒店去。地图还算易懂，我记得昨晚我们路过了半个湖，淡绿色的湖泊像一根静脉，流淌在浑身涂着油彩的敏感少年细瘦的手腕上，而我现在要到第二根静脉左下侧那点土黄色的痣上去。站前有一座死气沉沉的大自鸣钟，我曾在祖母的家里见过缩小几百倍的立式钟，下方是储物柜，总是散发着发潮桃酥饼干和水洗过的绸缎被罩的气味，下雨时我会钻进柜子里，闻乌木内壁缝隙中阴沉的，蠢蠢欲动的腐香。自从四年级后我便杜绝了这个习惯，因为有次关门太狠把自己反锁在了柜子里，于是整个下午我便听着永无尽头的雨声，在黑暗中和被罩桃酥一起漂流，甚至掉入了大巴哈马浅滩的伯利兹蓝洞中，那双眼睛，在石灰和古化石共同崩陷的深穴里，又在注视我了。最可怕的不是鲨鱼、冰川轰塌和暴风雨，而是无声的黑枞树林，入口，和平原上摩天的灰色石碑。钟声让我的身体缩小，缩成一粒洁白无孔的樟脑球。  
天终于彻底黑了下去。

如果我的双眼是一辆摄影车，从歌舞伎町灯红酒绿的牌楼对准这片如同褪色血迹般的酒吧残影，唯一能对焦的不是散发着劣质脂粉气的キャバクラ，也不是地上散落的生锈凹陷的柏青哥钢珠，而是躺在两栋楼之间不知死活的少年。  
我靠近那只毫无戒备的，把柔软肚皮展现给狩猎者的幼年狮子。我离他只有二十米，从他身上甚至感觉不到一丝活气，他是死了吗？我像在太平间认领尸体的家属一样悲痛欲绝地扑过去，他睁开眼了，他看见我了……他流鼻血了。  
如果能获得与他交谈的机会，我还惧怕什么呢？但我的双腿确是如蠢笨的木桩一样，死死钉在地上了。

“有纸吗。”

我窘迫地四处翻找，最后从上衣口袋里抽出一条未及清洗的眼镜布。  
他几乎是如牵线木偶般用眼镜布揉了揉鼻子，我几度欲伸出手代替那双手的主人——他看起来太过虚弱，连眼镜布都能堵住他精巧的鼻孔然后杀死一只知更鸟。  
“你还用吗，”他说。  
“你拿着吧，我还有。”  
他低头查看自己淋上血迹的白衬衫，眉头挤出轻微的不耐烦，嘴里嘀咕着“唔”、“哦”之类打发人走的声音。我在随身带的手提包里找到了上次坐飞机时忘记拿出的湿巾和面巾纸，一并递给他。  
“用这个吧，干净一点，”我说。  
他花了很长时间理解我的意思，然后满不在乎地拎起眼镜布对我晃晃。  
“扔了？”  
“扔了吧。”  
眼镜布随即埋住了他身旁宛若小型犯罪现场的血滴群。

一个男人，一个少年，一座暮气沉沉的钟，入夜的歌舞伎町，一片血迹，一团皱巴巴的脏布块。或许一只新生命正在三十公里外的某个动物园降生，它也许是熊猫、耳廓狐、美洲狼、豚鹿、鸭嘴兽、水螅，无论什么都令人精神疲惫。如果他开口，我会毫不犹豫地接受他所有要求，包括您，读者们，所关心的事，也在此刻发生了。

“我需要钱，和药，你能给我哪个。”  
“都可以。”

我头也不抬地回答。他笑了，这是个好兆头。

“你怎么这么傻呀。”

上午心急火燎地在房产中介那里定下的房子，我开始后悔了。我扶起他，昨晚开始便能感受到的痉挛仍未停止，从现在开始他是我的了，我把后牙槽咬得咯咯作响，来抑制痛哭流涕的喜悦。他是我的了，如果不是这份念头支撑着我，恐怕我会蹲在地上，像一个饥饿、疯狂、滋滋燃烧的吸血鬼一样，捧起那块沾满血迹的布条，如痴如醉地——或许在什么地方，有一天，在一个必定会到达的将来，我还会像现在一样——亲吻着他的血液。  
砖红色依然鲜活湿润，就像我的蝴蝶。

蚂蚁似的搬家工人佝偻着身子把我和他的行李搬进新家，我只有一个箱子，他却搬了一周。十二把吉他，成山的CD，一箱子毛线球，他是猫吗？但我却十分享受这种被他围绕并填满的感觉，我走到窗边，是午餐的锡兰红茶开始起作用了吗？打在树叶上如蚊蚋飞舞的雨滴，离家出走的阔气少爷、罪犯、面包师、出租车司机打开雨刷器，滑驶着穿过闷热的夏夜，一对情侣在这家旅店门前商量着接下来要去哪儿寻欢作乐，在雨停之前他们选择了用亲吻来打发时间。

我的小蝴蝶围着我翩翩起舞了一会儿，便打了一针海洛因合上了翅膀。

我很满意地摸着他漂亮的脸蛋，从今天起我便是我们俩的药剂师。右胸口袋里是我常吃的一种神经镇静药物，左侧则是，噢，那滴滚烫的、无辜的血迹落在我的心脏上，是我们能共同享用的剂量，装在薄荷糖的小铁盒里让它们看起来像糖球一样，像感叹号下面大惊小怪的那一点。陪审团的先生女士们，我想你们已经明白接下来发生的事了：我，像一个等待父亲死亡通知书好能接受遗产的纨绔子一样坐立不安地无眠了一整夜，第二天清晨，向大学人事部递出了离职申请。

他们大惊失色地用教授的晋升通道诱惑我，我对那些愚钝不明的同僚和对白痴群起模仿趋之若鹜的大学生们已经厌烦透了。很抱歉，我注意到我穿着旅馆棉拖的右脚正在随着脑海中的某赞美诗轻快摇晃着，我懒于介绍我摆满了冷酷傲慢的批评者的“学术生涯”中怎样奇迹般地踩中了一块灵感之地，死命掐着虎口才不致于在电话那头垂头丧气地说“好吧”的时候原地跃起。

关于他的吉他，其实我又嫉妒又同他一样无法割舍。即使我很难作为一名听众，带着审判甚至欣赏的眼光听他弹琴——他经常不理智地要求“艺术空间”，我循循善诱，“你瞧，你现在有了我这个老头子，或许以后还会有一只沾着蒲公英绒毛的、金光闪闪的大狗，有一座干净的秋千，有盖满世界上最长的洞穴、最高的山峰、最浩大的地下城堡接待处印章的旅游纪念册，上面一定会有某一页是古巴比伦或夏商时期生殖崇拜的残骸相片……你为什么还跑去阴暗恶臭的地下通道弹琴呢？”他在玻璃吊灯下看起来像个雍容华贵的傀儡皇子，仍然坚定，眼睛明亮地说，“我喜欢！”

我爱极了他这样子。

于是我便不时偷偷溜到他常弹琴的地方，听众总是三五人，我记得他说要出自己的专辑，搞自己的乐队，又异想天开地说要登上武道馆——三流音乐人都拿这句话开自己的玩笑。我看他抱着笨重的吉他，像一棵发育期的小树抖落不堪重负的枝杈上的鸟窝，先是捂住脸打了个喷嚏（我发誓，他打喷嚏的声音真的不太悦耳，像只被扼死的非洲长臂猿），鞠了一躬，然后我听见云雀穿行在雪松中，翅膀下有诗人傲慢而诚挚的眼泪，泪湖上的深雾穿过终究要枯败的阳光、玫瑰和绿色地球，在我的小蝴蝶身上洒下无尽的金粉。

我便离开了那片聒噪的、贞洁的花园。

可后来，唉，我不该如何去讲述这件事。我租了一台吉普车以便替他取药，黑色切诺基，很年老了，引擎盖在下坡时会发出空心木门开合的声音。宽大的保险杠遗存着212年代的厚实感，十四岁的男孩梦中一定都出现过这样一辆忠诚的猎犬。我想我的年纪还不是很大，或是从未真正逃离我的十四岁，仍然保留着一种领会，对拆掉减噪设备用墨绿色蛇皮装饰手把的组装摩托，比马戏团的高空杂技演员磨损得更甚的臭球鞋，不知开往何处的铁皮火车，世界地图，对一切粗糙而夸张的东西。话说多了，我每次加油都会有意路过那条地下通道，可有一天他不在弹琴，我下了车问那里的流浪汉——他那么显眼，自然走到哪儿都万众瞩目——流浪汉便指给了我他去的地方。

其实我早该意识到的，他是撒谎的天才，美丽的生灵——变色龙、螳螂、蝴蝶，都会撒谎。他曾告诉我自己养过三只猫，可直到第三只时才发现对猫毛过敏，所以现在只有老大还跟着我。我被他的柔软与善良套得牢牢，只想如抚摸乳猫般每日用针管足足地打饱营养剂——是海洛因，我没有开玩笑。他的天真就像猫毛一样招摇地粘在纯黑的羊绒毛衣上，也像他从别的男人身上带来的气味一样。  
需要我多说吗，半年过去，我终于彻底完成了搬家，也把积蓄花得差不多了。我无法供应他每日的海洛因，当然还有自己的，可当我温柔地、充满爱意地呼唤他时，仅是想叫他回答毛巾放在哪儿时，他象牙白的、被贪睡的小胳膊压出红痕的脑门都会昏昏沉沉抬起来，目光像在询问“那么先生，我能得到多少小费”一样，笑盈盈地让我慢性死亡着，我便把给自己准备的药都拱手与人了。他便也意识到我只是在坐吃山空，我们潮湿如发酵乙醚般的房间充满了剩菜与烂汤，昨天我想，我需要晾衣架、一套干燥的被褥（尽管很快我就发现东京在夏天根本不可能有干燥的被褥）、书挡、熨烫机，也许还有一盆绿植……可今天它们就变成12克大麻。小蝴蝶，我的小蝴蝶说想吃麦当劳，我从门口的花盆下拿了钱去买，走出我们的家，墙上的爬山虎已经跋扈得妄图破窗而入了。我走在它下方，它热情而媚俗地拥抱着我的居所，我的脚边是一窝大汗淋漓着搬运虫尸的蚂蚁。于是我蹲下身来，指尖捻起触角，抢走了蚁族一家合力亲为捧来的晚餐。  
这便是我的报应，我拿着小蝴蝶的麦当劳回到家，他就不见了。

现在要到我杀死那位无辜嫖客的自述了，那并不是什么惊心动魄的过程。小蝴蝶和我讲起平成几大恶性杀人事件，那才叫刺激哩。我不知道……我当然不知道他早就开始做水商売！还在After时跟男人，跟女人，跟所有畜生做爱来换钱！这不重要，这不重要……来说说女高中生水泥藏尸杀人案吧，来说说……那天，我和小蝴蝶吃了咖喱，我给他抹了嘴上明黄的香辛料，他突然兴冲冲地一拍手，“你听过女高中生水泥藏尸杀人案吗？”  
“少年犯们把她囚禁在自家的二楼，四十天，有将近两百个人去观赏、玩弄过她，被强奸，下体塞酒瓶、蜡烛、烟，她躺在那里，楼下就是犯人的父母，却没有一个人报警。最后她的脸被打得像露馅儿的红豆面包，他们说，你好丑啊，你都肿成这样，我们还怎么和你做爱。就把她杀了。”他向我比了一个刀插入腹中的动作，“然后把尸体灌进水泥塞进汽油桶，扔进了东京湾。”

在我向那位嫖客，这里需要写受害者，二人，举起刀时，其实，我想到小蝴蝶冲我笑的样子了。对不起，还有那天咖喱的味道，很香很甜，我猜他心情很好，所以杀人时，我脑海中全是他虚空中的一插，拳头落在胸前，剖开我的心脏，里面明晃晃的写的都是我即将面临的审判。这不是我把受害者扔进海里的原因……也许是吧，可我想说，说完这个故事，他突然低下头，说如果有一天我死了，我也会在东京湾里漂整整一个月，只有大海知道。  
我说，小蝴蝶……我说……我会找你的，我会去捞你的尸体，捞整整一个月，我会找到你。

我不知道在永隔的外界，他，请允许我最后一次这样叫他，我的小蝴蝶，翅膀扇动，会卷起怎样的飓风。请不要告诉我他死了，他会弹全世界最棒的吉他，出成山的CD，给十万个武道馆听。可我仍想说——回到那堵灰白墙面上恸哭的人影前，如果您，亲爱的读者，曾一睹约翰·福尔斯的《收藏家》，喜爱采集蝴蝶标本的主人公像捕捉黄斑玉蝶一样对米兰达做着白日梦，就会知道我所想说的。他可以褪色，可以枯萎，怎样都可以，但只要蝴蝶扇动翅膀，我便会像一只忘却死亡与重力的云雀，从几千米的高空，从地狱、从世界上任何一个地方奔向他。

这是我唯一能与死亡分享的，有关永恒的东西。


End file.
